And Never Let You Go Redone
by uzumaki kittie
Summary: In a bid to save Sasuke, Naruto sells his soul and body to the Kyuubi to travel back in time. This time round he does things differently, see inside for full summary. SASUNARU, if you dont like it dont read it.
1. When I Returned

_This is my Redone version of And Never Let You Go, I hope you all enjoy it. Also I would like to thank my beta, UchihaSasukekun07 for all the help_

**

* * *

**

**Full Summary**

**:- In a bid to save Sasuke, Naruto sells his soul and body to the Kyuubi to travel back in time. This time round he does things differently. He turns his back on the village and does their dirty deeds in turn for his chance to become a genin again. Will Naruto succeed in keeping his dark past from Sasuke? Will he succeed in saving him? And more importantly will the raven-haired boy fall for Naruto despite everything or will Naruto fail a second time?**

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy). Violence.

_**

* * *

**_

**And Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 1- When I returned**

_Never ending_

_Never existing_

_Bound by the past_

_Devoured by the present_

_Wishing for the future_

_Shattering only when they see_

_That we all hate_

_We all reject_

"No!...It can't be..." I felt as though I couldn't breathe, as if someone was crushing my chest, Sasuke...is dead!"

My world began to slow down and then it was as if it stopped. As if my world was crumbling down and all that was left was darkness. I felt my hands begin to shake and tears fall down my face but deep inside I felt a flare of anger.

_'How could you die Sasuke? I was supposed to save you. We were __supposed to be together like old times. How could you leave me after everything I have ever done to get you back?' _

My knees became so weak that I was unable to stand and I fell on the floor in a crumpled heap.

_'What will I do now? How will I ever be able to finally tell you how I truly feel?'_

Suddenly the words of my enemy entered my mind and for once in a long time, my soul felt as though the world was no longer a burden to it. I closed my eyes and focused on the one place I wished to be and when I opened my eyes I was surrounded in darkness.

Suddenly gold gates appeared in front of me as though the darkness was like a mist disguising this place to make it seem as though there was nothing there. I heard the menacing laughter of the demon that lay inside the gates. The Kyuubi's face broke out and looked at me with a sincere smirk.

"It has been a long time kid. Have you finally come to give me your body or are you still on your ruthless crusade to save that pathetic boy you call a friend?" Kyuubi, it seemed, hadn't changed at all and he was still focused on nothing but getting out.

"Neither...Sasuke is dead, but even though he is, I will never give you my body. Instead, I am here to ask you for a favor. It is one that I know you will do for me!"

The beast chuckled darkly.

"Oh I am truly sorry to hear that," Though he said that I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, "But it seems you are still as stupid as ever I see, why would I do you a favor when I get nothing in return? Why would I help you, a lowly human, who is nothing but a vessel that keeps my soul stuck in this dark place?"

I smiled at him with a grin that could send shivers down the spine of anyone who wasn't pure evil.

"You will help me because without me you would not exist. I know that if I die so do you and after so much effort you have used to survive in this world I doubt that you would let me do something to make sure that your soul is forever locked away in hell. Besides, the favor I ask for is not something that should be hard for YOU!"

Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock and even through his cool demeanor I could still smell the fear practically reeking off of him.

"Y-Y-You wouldn't do anything you don't believe in taking your own life...and what would your precious friends do without you...would you really leave this world knowing that they will die because of you?"

_'Friend. That seemed like such an odd concept these days. After all it had been so long since I had ever felt the need or the will to trust anyone. Maybe it was because they always betrayed me or maybe it was because everyone seemed to have their own agendas when it came to knowing me.'_

"You don't believe that I wouldn't kill myself, even you can't be that stupid! I have NOTHING to live for, remember: I have lost the ONLY person that I had lived for all these years and you expect me to live in a world without him... are you delusional? Maybe you have gotten dumber with old age or maybe I just held you in such high regard that I didn't see how stupid you really are?!"

The caged demon snarled at me but then it seemed as though my words dawned on him and he realized what they meant.

"You WOULDN'T! Not even you Naruto would be stupid enough to mess with time, do you realize what can happen if you change things for the worst...No, I will not let you do something so stupid you cou-"

"I could what...DIE, don't you get that I don't care," I felt a few tears fall down my face, "Don't you see that to me a world without Sasuke is not worth living in and without him I don't have any reason to exist anymore...I have no dreams, no destiny, no people to care about...WITHOUT HIM I HAVE NOTHING!"

"Naruto, I will not let you do this...I will never send you back to the past so that you can go and get yourself killed. I will not risk MY life for YOU to save a boy that abandoned you nine years ago. You are no longer thirteen you need to grow up and realize that not everything is about what you want."

My hands balled in anger, "Everything I want...If I got everything I wanted then Sasuke wouldn't be dead...none of them would be. No-one would have turned against me and Konoha would still be a peaceful nation and not one filled with the corpses of all my friends. I have nothing I truly want...and it is your fault that I am not happy, because of you I am a monster. I am seen as nothing but a demon in every ones eyes!"

"Naruto even if I did let you go back you wouldn't be able to save him or them, not even yourself...you are too weak and no matter how much you train or learn that will never change."

I wanted to scream in anger and frustration because deep inside my heart I felt as though those words were true.

"It doesn't matter to me...all I want is the chance to save him...to fulfill my destiny and maybe even tell him how I really feel!"

I heard Kyuubi snort, "You are ridiculous... there is no way the Uchiha will ever feel the same way, he has tried to kill you countless times, he hates you and you know that."

I looked away feeling tears come to my eyes.

I heard Kyuubi sigh, " Since you committing suicide is not an option for me I will grant your request but I want something in return."

Somehow I knew there would be a catch.

"If Sasuke is unable to return your feelings wholeheartedly with no regrets, before your eighteenth birthday then you will have to give me your body. And no matter what I do ,you can never intervene and stop me for a whole year."

I knew that I should not agree to this. I knew that Sasuke would never love me nor would he accept this proposal if he were in my position. Deep down somewhere, something inside of me was screaming for me to say yes, knowing this would be my only chance to save him.

"Yes!" I whispered and I heard the Kyuubi laugh menacingly. "Remember my words kid...all of your actions shall have consequences. Since you only have one chance at this I wouldn't stuff this up otherwise you will truly see what it means to be alone and then you will end up in the exact same place as you are now!"

I nodded and then there was a burst of light. I closed my eyes because I was unable to take it. It was as if I was looking into the sun. And then all I could hear were the cries of people all around me. I opened my eyes and gasped as I realized where I was. I was in the middle of the village and today...today was the day I saw Sasuke after his parents died...and the day I was saved.

The whispers that surrounded me were ones that I had come to know very well, they were filled with hate, sadness and regret all wrapped up into one depressing package. Some pointed and whispered. Others just looked at me as though I was someone who had turned around and killed their child in front of them.

"What a monster!"

"Don't even look at it!"

"Such an innocent looking child, its so weird that he's the -"

"Look at his eyes their like an animals!"

I tried to block out their voices that judged me, but I just couldn't. It was as if their voices were in my head, screaming at me to suffer. To die a slow horrible death just like their family and friends did.

I remembered the events of today...I remembered seeing Sasuke...walking home...being beaten...being saved by Iruka...and truly seeing the world for what it really was. Today was one of the worst days of my life and yet it was the start to my entire life story. I looked at the village and frowned. I wasn't going to be weak, not today. I refused to cry for them, to be someone who

showed their weaknesses in front of those who would exploit it.

I ran away from the village to the river to find Sasuke. I needed to see him, to look at his face so that maybe I could see the reason why I was giving up my life. I walked to the jetty and saw Sasuke sitting down with a pained expression on his face. In my heart I felt the need to rush over to him, hug him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but I didn't because right at this moment we weren't friends. We were nothing.

I was just going to walk past him when he looked up at me and for a second I could have sworn that his sad expression disappeared but it seemed to just be my imagination because he frowned in disgusted. I childishly stuck out my tongue at him and walked away. I knew that I shouldn't have done that but I needed to. I needed him to remember me. Even if I was just hated by him that would be enough, at least for now.

_'Don't forget our deal kid. If he doesn't love you before you are eighteen, I will get your body.' _

I shook my head and walked towards the Hokage tower so that I could leave the village, saying goodbye to my Sasuke. Although, I didn't want to leave, I knew this was for the best. After all if I have strength and power then I can save Sasuke and maybe even save this doomed land.

If only I had realized then that this place was more evil than anyone could have possible imagined.

* * *

**7 years later - (Naruto's thirteen)**

I walked into the Hokage's tower feeling different than the last time I had come here. Last time my head was lowered in shame over all the wrongs I had done but now I held it high in forced pride. Although I looked on the outside like an emotionless assassin. On the inside I was breaking at the memories that flooded my mind when I remembered all that I had lost in this tiny space that was Konoha. My hope, my faith, but most of all the trust of someone who meant the world to me when I was a child and when I still believed that good and bad were easily defined into two categories.

I walked towards the Hokage's door trying to ignore the glares that were being sent my way by the ANBU. They looked at me as if I was a ninja come to assassinate the Hokage. Unfortunately for one brave, stupid soul who looked to be in his late twenties with light brown hair stood in front of me. Practically towering over me in a way that seemed to make him think that he was intimidating

me. I smiled at the man trying to keep the anger that was building inside of me from exploding.

"Get out of the way...the Hokage wishes to see me."

The man just stood there, hands on his waist smirking at me. Then he moved to punch me in the stomach but his movement was so sloppy that I was able grab him by the neck and push him

against the wall, choking him.

The other ANBU were about to intervene when I looked at them keeping my face stoic and voice emotionless,

"Any of you move and I will kill him, you, the Hokage and anyone else that gets in my way."

The men stood rooted to the spot and I smiled sadistically turning back to the man in my grasps who was turning a bright red.

"Now listen here little man. I know you and all your other superiors need to hurt children to feel good but you, unfortunately, picked the wrong kid to fuck with. Now I am going to kill you and make an example." I began to tighten my hold on him when I heard the Kyuubi scream at me to stop.

_'STOPPPPPP!!!..What do you think you're DOING KID!? Didn't you come here to save the Uchiha? Do you wish to get us executed because of your foolishness!?'_

I scoffed out loud and let go off the man who began to cough uncontrollably while his friends scampered around him checking that he was okay, stopping him from standing up and trying to attack me.

I smiled at them and waved as I walked into the Hokage's office sealing the door shut so they couldn't get in, not that it stopped them from trying in vain. Somehow they thought banging on the door and yelling threats that if needed, they would get backup was scary. I tuned them out and turned to the man sleeping in his chair and I frowned, wishing that I could slit his throat right

there but that wouldn't help my cause.

_'Kid remember why we are here...stop and think about Sasuke before you kill ANYTHING or ANYONE!' _

Much to my dismay the Kyuubi had begun to know me too well. Then again considering for a whole year I only had him to keep me company, besides the dead and the people I assassinated of course, that was to be expected.

I hit the chair and the Hokage hopped up. It seemed as though he was about to have a heart attack. I almost sneered in disgust. He hadn't changed at all. He was still pathetic and useless no matter how great he was suppose to be.

His eyes went from scared to happy,

"Uzumaki Naruto...is that you? You have grown so much." He smiled at me but I didn't smile back. Inside I was screaming in a rage,

_'How dare he pretend that he did nothing, that he didn't make me do those... horrendous things!!! How dare he act as though it was in the past!'_

I took a few breaths counting to a billion so that I would calm down. I looked at the man and plastered a smile on my face.

"Sarutobi...it's good to see you... again.."

His smile suddenly looked forced and yet he still kept up this cheerful disguise.

"What are you doing here Naruto? Last time I heard you were still in the Hidden Mist Village. What brings you back to Konoha? Are you here for a...job or..." his eyes darkened, "are you here to kill me?"

"What a laugh, if I was here to kill you, don't you think I would have done it by now? I wouldn't be sitting here talking, you of all people should know that."

The Hokage gave me the look that said then why the hell are you here.

"I am actually here to ask a favor from you and since after everything I have done for YOU and THIS country I think you will be doing this for me, don't you?"

"What favor is it that you ask for Naruto?"

I smirked,

"You are going to let me graduate with all the other ninjas and let me be a genin. I know that I probably won't fit in with a lot of other people here but it is something that I want to do. I want to be like everyone else my age."

The Hokage scoffed,

"Naruto you are not like everyone else your age and don't think you should be going on such low level missions. Especially since you have already worked with the ANBU and have more A class missions than most chunin's would. All of your missions are more complex. Why would I send you back to do low class missions when you do them so well?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch,

"I don't care about missions and YOU WILL LET ME or a lot of people are going to be finding out on what happens on a lot of MY missions! I don't think you want me telling people what it is you make me do, do you?"

Finally Sarutobi showed his true nature because his eyes flared with rage and he looked at me with disgust,

"How dare you after everything I have done for you why would you betray me!?"

Betrayal, it was funny that he could say that to me after everything he has done, or at least what he will do because of his fear.

"I am not betraying you, all I am doing is asking you to let me be a genin, that's it."

Suddenly I heard a crash and when I spun around I wanted to scream out in frustration. I had been so wrapped up in my anger that I had completely forgot the window and Konohomaru's dipstick of a teacher had broken the window and was now staring at me like I was a monster. Some things never change.

" Hokage-sama I have heard your conversation and I must say that I do not believe that...'that thing' should even be back in OUR village never mine becoming a genin with all of our nice, NORMAL children!"

God, how I wanted to rip his lips off his face so he would stop smirking at us. I looked at the Hokage and frowned, trying so hard to suppress the glare that in my opinion could probably set someone on fire with one look, or at least I wish it could.

"I see your point, but unfortunately for you and everyone else, Naruto IS a part of this village and I guess...he does deserve a little time to be a child."

Hell yes, take that you stupid perverted bastard!. Ebisu's face fell and he stared at Sarutobi in disbelief.

"Why would you let this monster into our village? WE DON'T WANT HIM IN OUR VILLAGE!" he screamed in rage. I almost laughed at his absurdity. It was not as if I really wanted to be here anyway, if only he knew.

"I think you should leave and go find Konohomaru, he might actually want your assistance unlike me or anyone else around here."

Konohomaru's teacher looked rather shocked and outraged but even so he turned around and jumped out of the window again. I stopped smirking and smiled at the Hokage,

"So I take it you will be letting me become a genin then?"

Sarutobi grimaced, "Of course, why wouldn't I want to let you...I am a nice person after all."

The Hokage opened his desk draw and pulled out a headband. He smiled at me and handed it over.

"It's good that you are back, Naruto Uzumaki."

I smiled at him and then walked towards the door and opened it. Suddenly a bunch of ANBU who had been listening with their ears and were pressed against the door fell forward onto the ground. The Hokage sighed and I just walked past them,

"Fucking dumb asses." I muttered.

They growled at my statement and stood up to fight me.

_'STOP...You will be killed by Naruto and I will not stop him. Go Naruto, you have permission. I won't stop you. I don't mind if they die, you gave him a chance and the old man won't mind...come __on __you won't be able to kill ever again....'_

I ignored the Kyuubi's cries or the feeling of my sword vibrating on my back, screaming to taste blood. I smiled at the ANBU,

"Don't worry boys, I am in a good mood. I won't kill you, after all that would just be inhuman."

And I was human, or at least I used to be.

I walked right past them and quickly walked out of the Hokage's tower. A smile so bright on my face that even if I wanted to make it go away it would be impossible because I was excited. I wasn't feeling the kind of excitement a child feels when it is Christmas or their birthday, but the kind of excitement when you come so close to death and you just escape it. It was the type of excitement that makes your heart pound and leaves you dizzy.

It was psychotic but I couldn't wait. It was starting...and I was going to have some fun.

* * *

I sat down waiting for everyone to arrive for the orientation ceremony. I used to always be late for everything, even as grew older my sense of time was still a little off but now I don't know why I just felt the need to be early. But if I had known it was going to be like this I would probably have come on time and not an hour before orientation actually started.

As everyone arrived they eyed me with questioning looks, obviously wondering why someone they had never met before would be in their school, at their orientation. Their whispers were loud and really annoying, luckily for me they all stopped when a certain Uchiha walked through the door. All the girls swooned and the guys stared at him with jealous yet respectful eyes. Sasuke looked at me

and I smiled at him mockingly.

He glared at me and my heart jumped a little, maybe I was a little masochistic because just that simple look that is filled with hate makes me happy and kind of excited. Sasuke sat right next to me and closed his eyes, my heartbeat skipped a beat and then began to beat quicker and I realized that I had to focus on something, anything other than the way he smelled. I suddenly heard feet banging and I sighed as Ino and Sakura came storming through the door.

"I am first billboard brow!" Ino's face was scrunched up victoriously, which was kind of stupid since no-one usually cared if you were first through a door. And to think I used to be like that.

"No, I won Ino you pig!"

I never realized this before but Sakura's voice was really annoying, like a blackboard being scrapped with nails. Now I knew why Sasuke really hated Sakura. It's because she is a pain.

They continued fighting and I tried to ignore it but then they came over to Sasuke.

"Good morning Sasuke, did you miss me?"

Sasuke glared at Ino as she clomped on his arm.

"Get off me you stalker...and NO I didn't miss you, I don't like you."

Ino pouted, she probably though she looked sexy but she looked more like a camel forcing itself to look sexy and then failing miserable.

Ino didn't look fazed at all and I couldn't suppress the laughter bubbling up inside of me. Sakura, Ino and Sasuke stared at me and I stopped laughing. Ino and Sakura glared at me,

"What are you laughing at?"

Ino squeezed Sasuke's arm and he looked like he was going to be sick,

"Don't you know true love when you see it?"

Sakura growled,

"Sasuke is my love Ino you pig."

I smirked,

"By the look on S-Sasuke's face I would say that the only love in the air is yours and that is obviously unrequited...or does Sasuke treat all of the people he loves likes he wants them to burn on a stick. Just like witches."

Sakura's and Ino's faces went red with anger, they looked like they were going to scream with anger and tried to beat me to a pulp, but luckily Iruka walked through the door.

"Everyone in your seats." Sakura and Ino looked at him with dismay, "NOW!"

They quickly rummaged to their seats, which luckily wasn't next to Sasuke or me. Iruka smiled at the class,

"Good morning everyone."

Everyone said good morning back.

"We also have a new student/graduate Naruto Uzumaki...Naruto do you want to tell us about yourself?"

I shook my head violently. Could you imagine my introduction!?

_'Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I come from nine years in the future. I am in love with Sasuke Uchiha, who at least right now doesn't know me. I have the Kyuubi inside of me and for the last seven years I have been traveling around but I can't tell you about it because I am ashamed and I would probably have to kill you since it is pretty much top secret. At least no one else can say it is unoriginal.'_

Iruka smiled at me and I tried to pretend no-one was staring at me.

"Okay class..."

I fazed out feeling a little sad. Even though Iruka was being nice, we no longer seemed to have the connection that made me think of him as the mother/father I never had. I used to think of it as a bother but now that I didn't have that connection, the pang of loneliness was even more evident.

_'Isn't that ironic, kid, I told you would regret this. I have been regretting this for ages.'_

_'Kyuubi, after Shin I...we can't talk about this here.'_

I fazed back in when Iruka was talking about the teams,

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki,"

Sakura screamed in delight,

"Team 8 is..."

By the end all I wanted was to sleep, it was so boring here. I looked at Sasuke and I felt my breathing hitch. He was staring at me, his dark eyes piercing my every bone. When he noticed that I was staring at him directly in the face he turned away from me.

Was it my imagination or was Sasuke staring at me? No...that was not possible! Why would Sasuke stare at me? Before I knew it we were all walking out for lunch. I wanted to follow Sasuke and try to talk to him but I knew that if I wanted us to be friends that I shouldn't push him or he would ignore me. Or worse he'd see me as nothing but one of his 'fans'.

I walked towards the swings, sat down and sighed. This place held so many memories, both good and bad, just like this village. I leaned my head against the rope and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. Maybe I will just rest for a little while, just a ...little...while.

* * *

~YOU KILLED THEM...I WILL NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU...YOU WILL PAY NARUTO UZUMAKI! ~

My eyes snapped opened and my heart was hammering out of my chest. I looked around noticing that no-one was around. Which meant they were with their jounin, luckily for me ours just happened to be easily distracted and always came late. I walked towards the classroom and when I opened the door I narrowly dodged the book that was thrown at my head.

"Where were you, Naruto?"

I smirked at Sakura her and sat down at the desk. I looked at Sasuke who had a bored expression on his face. Sakura sighed loudly.

"Since when are jounin late...this is ridiculous. Don't you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke just 'hnn-ed' and continued to stare at the door. Sasuke closed his eyes and luckily for me didn't seem to notice me staring.

Suddenly Kakashi opened the door.

"Sorry I am late, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way."

Sasuke's and Sakura's face fell and they stared at him in disbelief, I smirked at him and stood up. Kakashi stared at us with his expressionless mode and his eyebrow rose.

"Well as first impressions go you're...really weak."

Well at least Kakashi hadn't changed, he was still predictable and lazy.

"Lets go to the roof."

We sat down on the steps of the roof, the wind blowing in our hair and bored looks on our faces. Kakashi smiled, or at least his eye smiled,

"Let's introduce ourselves shall we?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi with a quizzical look.

"Sensei what are we supposed to say...can't you tell us about yourself so we can know what to do?" Wow, Sakura great speech for some one who is obviously incapable of forming proper English thoughts.

"Fine since you are stupid, " Kakashi sighed, "I am Kakashi Hatake, I like many things, I hate somethings and my dreams aren't really important,"

Sakura's mouth hung open in shock. Obviously she was expecting something a little more detail. If only she knew Kakashi, she would know that is too much work for him.

"Okay pinky how about you tell us about yourself?"

Sakura smiled brightly and looked at Sasuke.

"What I like is...I mean who I like is...haha..." Sakura's cheeks turned pink and she giggled uncontrollable, "My dream is to be...ahaha..." Her giggling began to grow even more,"And ... ahaha... what I hate is... INO!" Sakura stopped giggling and her eyes flared with anger and determination.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and turned to Sasuke,

"Okay you with the duck butt haircut."

If it were anyone else you would think that they would be offended but not Sasuke, he just let it roll off of his back.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like many things and I hate a lot of things and what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I will kill a certain someone and revive my clan."

I hated Sasuke's introduction, I always had. Deep inside of my heart it had left me with a sense of sadness since he spoke of such things that had even more meaning than I had thought. He always seemed sad and I never wanted him to be sad, I wanted to see him smile, to laugh because I knew that it would make me happy.

"Okay next you with the bright blonde hair."

They all looked at me and I wanted to shrink into the ground. Who would think an assassin would be afraid of people staring at them as though they had more then one head?

"Um..My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like very few things, I guess you could say I like to train. I hate weak people and those who are full of themselves and my dream is to kill a certain sannin and a group of people before they kill me."

Everyone stared at me as if I were insane.

"I also wish to save a person I care about!" I said it in a whisper so no-one would hear but I didn't see the eyes that followed my every move with such sneakiness.

_'So then I have a demented fan-girl, a loner avenger and a kid with a death wish. This is going to be interesting.' _thought Kakashi.

I stood up and began to walk towards the edge of the building.

"Wait Naruto... I haven't told you where we are going to meet tomorrow."

I glanced back at Kakashi and the others,

"Don't worry, I know where to meet you and not to eat but to be honest nothing you do will make me sick and I already know what you have planned so I think I will be fine...But thanks anyway Kakashi."

I quickly walked to the edge and I heard Sakura scream behind me. I landed on the ground and walked towards Ichiraku. For once, I realized, that as I walked the streets of Konoha no-one noticed me. No-one stared at me with hateful eyes, no-one said anything or wanted to throw anything at me. No-one seemed to want to hurt me...and that filled me with a sense of happiness and yet a sense of dread because I knew that if I got too comfortable then if it was taken away it would break my heart.

I entered Ichiraku's and sat down at the counter. I ordered four bowls of everything and thought about getting more but I feared I was giving the old shopkeeper too much money for his heart to handle. I was eating the ramen when Iruka walked in and sat down next to me. We began to talk and he wanted me to tell him about my past but I couldn't because if he knew he would see me as a monster and even though I knew I was one, I didn't want him to see me as it. I didn't want him to see the real me.

After a while we began to talk about other things and I felt like I was thirteen again (before I went back in time). I felt like I was still innocent and that was...an unusual feeling. After talking for a few hours I walked home. A real smile gracing my lips, I just hoped that I would always be smiling a real smile from now on and never be fake as I used to be. I almost screamed out in joy.

Almost!

* * *

How strong is Naruto? And what happens with Sasuke that could change the relationship of Naruto and Sasuke? Find out next time on _And Never Let You Go (redone)._

_

* * *

So what did everyone think? Well I hoped you all liked the first chapter. Also if anyone is wondering Naruto actually only hates Sakura for something that happened in the future. Well please review and I guess I'll see you all soon. _


	2. The Kiss

First Of I would Like to thank my beta Uchihasasukekun07 for helping me, without your help I'm pretty sure this would be terrible. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!

* * *

**And Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 2 - The Kiss:**

_Tears welling_

_Heart breaking_

_When did my facade begin to crack_

_Does no body see through_

_This laughter and that smile_

_Can no-one hear my cries_

_Do you know that I am fake_

_Happy on the outside_

_But broken on the inside_

_I am ashamed_

_And lie to make it through the day_

_To show what everyone expects_

_But not what they deserve_

_I wonder how they can be so blind_

_I'm not,_

_I see them,_

_Their hearts are dark_

_Their body's feel dirty_

_Their eyes are hollow_

_Their souls are regretful_

_And still their conscience is reeking_

_with arrogance_

I woke up at four thirty to the sound of screams telling me that I was a monster, that I destroyed everything. I didn't want to believe their words then but I know now it was true because these voices were of my past, they unfortunately made me, me.

I got out of bed and grabbed the first clothes out of my dresser and headed towards the shower. I showered quickly and chucked my clothes on and looked in the mirror.

As I looked in the mirror my heart ached because when I looked in the mirror I was forced to see what I had become over the years.

I saw a boy who was empty, who's eyes showed no light, who's soul was dirty and one of suffering. I hated it, I wanted to see me, not him. I didn't think I was like that and when I wasn't staring straight at my reflection I could pretend it didn't exist but right now it was as clear as day that I was unlike everyone else.

I turned from the mirror and walked into my kitchen. I opened the cupboard and sighed. Even though the Hokage was able to get me my old apartment back for me, it still didn't feel like mine. There was no longer any gone off milk, there was no rubbish or clothes thrown everywhere, no stains that had been made after training in the rain with Sasuke.

Everything was perfect and where it was suppose to be. Unlike me. Ever since I got here I hadn't felt like I belonged, if Sasuke wasn't here I doubt that I would have even came back to this miserable place.

I decided not to eat anything, I could go days without food now so there was no way that just by fighting Kakashi I was going to get hungry. I walked out of my apartment complex and headed toward the training grounds. It was still dark out because it was cloudy and there were no lights on because the street lights were out so I had to rely on memory to get there which luckily for me was still pretty good because I ended up there in one piece, although I did hit a tree trunk near Ichiruka's

I sat down near the middle of the training grounds listening to the world around me, you would be amazed at what you hear if only you listened more often to the world around you.

_'Kit...come play with me, I am bored.'_

_'Kyuubi you know I can't, especially not here, if anyone saw us I would be screwed for life and as happy as that would make you I think I will definitely pass.'_

_'But kit you __could train or do something that wouldn't leave me so __restless.'_

I looked around and saw no-one. I sighed, _'fine whatever.'_

I laid down on the grass and focused on Kyuubi's chakra. I closed my eyes and it was as if I could see the chakra running through my body. This is what I loved about the Kyuubi's power, it made me feel powerful, like something wonderful was running through my veins instead of blood.

I forced the chakra to bend to my will and go to my hands. With just a push the chakra was from my body into the air. I opened my eyes and I smiled at the view that was before me. I hadn't realized it but the sun had just begun to rise and as it shone towards me it hit my chakra, which made it look like glittery fireworks. It was beautiful.

"How can you do that? Do you have a kekkia genkai?" A voice called out.

My head snapped up and I stared at the owner of the voice. I almost swore when I saw Sasuke staring at me with an amused smirk. I stared at him trying not to look dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about? I was just playing with my chakra..hahah...can't you?" I nervously tried to brush off his question with one of my own.

Sasuke ignored me and sat down. We sat there in awkward silence before Sasuke spoke to me once again.

"Why did you come to Konoha? There had to be so many better places to go than here?"

Wait was Sasuke actually trying to make a conversation with me!?

"Sas-Uchiha I...hate this place." I quickly corrected myself.

Sasuke looked at me with confusion.

"And the only reason I am here," I continued, "..is because of a person I care about...I made a promise to him, to save him and unfortunately for me to save him I need to come back to this horrible place."

"Who is the person?" The raven haired boy asked me.

Sasuke's eyes never left me and I couldn't help but wonder why he was so interested in me when the Sasuke Uchiha I knew was too up himself to speak to anyone with any type of manners .

"Not that it is any of your business but he was my...best friend. I guess you could say to him I was like his brother but to me he was...something more...but he..." I couldn't speak anymore for fear that I would cry out in the pain that was obviously. Though buried deep, still there, aching as though my heart was still being weighed down and stabbed repeatedly

_'Calm down kit, how will the Uchiha see you if you burst into tears in front of him.'_ Kyuubi spoke up.

I blinked away the tears and smiled at him. "Sakura is coming now."

Sasuke seemed to break out of his daze as Sakura sat next to him.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Sakura looked at me and her smile faltered a bit, " ...and Naruto, how long have you two been here?"

Sasuke and I ignored Sakura and just sat there.

"Sakura you might want to make your self comfortable since Kakashi won't be here for at least another few hours." I offered the advice to break the tension that was growing in the silence. That had since ensued.

Sakura sat down but scrunched up her nose when Sasuke moved away from her and got a little too close to me.

"W-What!? Sasuke would you prefer to sit next to a boy than me?" She stammered, confused by his actions.

If Sakura was expecting an answer she was sorely mistaken because Sasuke just let his head fall as he tried to sleep.

Sakura sighed and I couldn't help but smile when I felt Sasuke's hand touch my thigh by accident.

_'Kit don't you dare fall asleep...Don't even rest your eyes, kit are you listening to me. KITTTTT!'_

I was so used to Kyuubi yelling at me that for some reason it was kinda like a lullaby that seemed to take away any thoughts of actually staying awake and before I knew it I was out like a light.

Warmth. That's what I felt as I woke up, it was strange and I never knew I could feel so comforted by the sun. I tried to move when I noticed that the sun wasn't the thing making me warm, something was on top of me. I opened my eyes and my breathing stopped, in fact I think everything stopped due to the shock, or maybe because of the lack of oxygen since I basically stopped breathing.}

WHY WAS SASUKE ON TOP OF ME!?

I tried to move him off but he just simply held onto my shirt and before I knew what was happening he moved our faces so close that his lips were practically hovering over mine. This couldn't be happening...but it was so couldn't, I just...before I could even think about what to do Sasuke's mouth had fallen on my own. I seemed with the contact he wanted more because his lips were pressing hard to mine. My eyes opened wide in shock and I tried to push him off me.

The force of the push wasn't strong enough to get him off but unfortunately it was strong enough to wake him up and when he saw what he was doing he backed up a few feet in less than a second. He stared at me with a look of shock before going into full Uchiha mode with an expressionless look on his face.

"Don't tell ANYONE what just happened." hissed Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at me and I couldn't really blame him I knew I was probably gaping like a fish with manga eyes. I also knew that I was blushing and if Sasuke was actually human and could get embarrassed there was a fifty-fifty chance that he too would probably be blushing almost as bright as me. I heard a chuckle and my head shot up to see Kakashi staring at me and Sasuke with a nervous smile.

"Very interesting, if I knew how quickly kids these days developed I might have put a ban on dating."

Wait...what, me and Sasuke...WHAT!?

"But this is...Interesting." Kakashi finished off, amused to say the least.

I felt my cheeks begin to brighten even more. This could not be happening. I looked over at Sasuke hoping he would say something but he was just glaring at the ground with a light blush rising up his neck slowly.

Sakura who seemed to wake up around the whole not so 'interesting bit' was looking confused and a bit out of place. I tried to think of something to say but luckily Kakashi decided to put me out of my misery.

"Okay now that you have all had your beauty sleep and you've ..played, I think we should get started...unless you two aren't finished?" Kakashi cocked a knowing eyebrow.

"What is GOING on!?" Sakura looked at me and Sasuke for an answer.

I closed my eyes and walked towards the middle of the training ground and then looked at Kakashi, waiting for him to explain the rules but the only thing that peaked my interest was the fact that we were able to supposedly kill him, someone was obviously looking at us as though we were weak children.

Well he was wrong. I knew that it shouldn't be happening but I couldn't help but feel a warmness in my stomach as I thought about death. Kakashi put his hand up and smiled at us

"Ready - Set - Go!"

Sasuke and Sakura sprinted off but I stayed still.

_'Two weeks kit, __it's been __two weeks you can't make me wait any longer. Let me kill him! Kill HIM! KILL HIM!!!!' _

I kept telling myself that what I wanted to do was to beat him quickly but there was an animalistic hunger inside of me that wanted more. It wanted to see blood and to watch as the light dimmed in his eyes.

"Naruto, you do realize you were suppose to go hide." Kakashi seemed generally confused and confusion made a shiver run down my spine. It was just like before, this would be what I remembered as the thrill of my kills, of my glory days. When I was so evil that everyone knew of me and feared me. I was the boogie man who no-one messed with, it was too bad Kakashi didn't know that.

" You really shouldn't have said that I was allowed to kill you!" My eyes began to tingle, my whole body felt as if it was on fire and then it was as if something inside of me broke, maybe it was my sanity or it could have been the gates of Kyuubi, I didn't know because suddenly everything went dark and I ran towards him.

Time to let loose!

* * *

**Kakashi's Point Of View**

As soon as I met Naruto Uzumaki I had thought...no...I had known that there was something different about him, but as soon as he faced me I was able to finally see someone who played with evil and insanity on a daily base, for it lived in his mind and because of this I finally realized how different and special he truly was.

But that was not the only thing that I saw. It was as if there was something there that over shadowed all of his light, there was something evil there, something that was making him suffer.

When Naruto stood before me with his eyes as red as the fire that seemed to be his chakra, I felt something eerie. It was as if it was someone else standing before me with an evil look in his eye that told a story with no word or pictures, just raw emotion. And I realized that the person standing in front of me and the boy I met yesterday were exact opposites and yet somehow the same. One had a dark aura, so dark that it seemed to suffocating the light until it barely shone.

My mind was trying so hard to unravel why a boy like him would be so much like yin and yang that I barely noticed that Naruto had ran towards me. Just before I could even react he disappeared, which was quiet surprising since when we first met his movements were predictable and slow. He hid his power well for someone with such great speed and strength. I looked around and made the decision that he was underground since I couldn't sense his chakra nor the red chakra he was now emitting.

I summoned some of my chakra into my hand and as I was about to hit the ground a fist came rushing to my left cheek and it sent me flying.

_'This can't be right he shouldn't be able to use his chakra this well or be able to fake chakra signals'_...I didn't even know how to do that at his age and I was, at least in my point of view, trained by a man of godly power.

I quickly got up and suddenly a kunai came flying at Naruto which he caught.

"Naruto...use your brain and look at Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted.

It seems the Uchiha had figured it out but it seemed with Naruto's state of mind he wouldn't figure it out even if it hit him right in the face. Naruto moved on top of me and sent the kunai straight to my neck and if I hadn't been ready or paying attention he would have killed me by cutting my jugular vein.

Suddenly Sasuke and Sakura appeared and they helped hold me down and then suddenly Naruto's entire body went limp on mine. He wasn't moving for a few moments and then he stood up from me. His bangs were dripping down with sweat and I couldn't see his eyes, he looked so dark and hollow that I was kinda scared to even get his attention.

"N-N-Naruto..."I tried to steady my voice.

Naruto looked up at me with bright blue eyes and his smile was as bright and yet it seemed like he was holding back a little.

"We got the bells Kakashi." The blond informed me.

Naruto held up the bells and smirked at me, I hadn't even realized that his hand had been at my waist. It seemed that the boy was holding back quite a bit of power and skill, but I couldn't help but wonder just how much he was holding back.

I looked at Naruto who was talking to Sakura and I noticed the darkness that surrounded his eyes. He looked sad and angry, but why? I remembered going in and asking for Naruto's records but there was nothing, it was as if he was just dropped off on Earth by a bunch of aliens and yet the Hokage spoke about him with such great respect.

_'And he has the demon inside of him just like...'_

I looked at Naruto and got a little excited, this was a challenge, one that I would happily win. Because Naruto was an enigma and I wanted to unravel the mystery that was him, I wanted to know...

_'Who you are, Naruto Uzumaki?'_

* * *

**Naruto's Point Of View:**

Sakura smiled brightly at me and I knew what she was wondering because I was wondering the same thing.

"So Naruto who are you going to give the other bell to, the Uchiha or Sakura." Kakashi asked.

I felt a guilty voice telling me that leaving Sakura would be very bad but another voice was telling me that to actually 'get my way' with Sasuke I needed to get rid of Sakura. Unfortunately for me I was not a bad person, I was a smart one.

"The person I am giving the bell to is.... to both Sasuke and Sakura, I will be the one that stays at the academy for a little while longer."

No one was expecting that answer from me and their mouths hung open in shock. Kakashi was the first to recover,

"Naruto, you can't be serious, you don't belong in the academy. There is no way you are even close to those children, you would probably kill the person you spar with."

Sakura looked at me with thanking eyes but in her mind I knew she was probably screaming hell yeah and saying something like true love wins again.

"Naruto we can't let you do this, it just wouldn't be right, I mean you were the one who fought against Kakashi so you shouldn't have to go." Sakura spoke with a faux sense of concern.

I looked at Sasuke who was staring at me intensely and finally he spoke but it wasn't to me but rather to Kakashi,

"Kakashi send us all back to the academy!" he demanded.

Okay that I so wasn't expecting.

"If Naruto goes then I will go with him and just be better next time...don't you agree Sakura?" Sasuke shot her a warning look as not to disagree with him.

I knew Sakura wanted to say no but because she didn't want to get on Sasuke's bad side or leave him, she simple nodded in agreement. I looked at Kakashi with a smile on my lips.

"Well Kakashi what is your answer, take us all or send us all back!?"

"Is that your finally answer?" Kakashi smirked knowingly.

We all nodded.

"Fine than you all...pass!"

Sakura fell over, Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill Kakashi and I probably looked like a mixture of the two.

I felt a little light headed and although I wanted to sit down I continued to stand and I tried to stay conscious. This was just too much for me, especially after letting Kyuubi take over a little bit and kissing Sasuke.

"But Sensei...how did we win?" Sakura piped up.

I spoke before Kakashi could,

"He chooses teams by seeing if they use teamwork and we all would have been sent back if you had accepted the bells and let me go back. And if I had kept both bells and left you both here we all would have been kicked back to the academy. I am right aren't I Kakashi?" I finished looking over at my sensei.

Kakashi nodded and I smiled while Sakura looked pissed.

We all sat down and ate lunch but after I had finished eating Sakura decided to make small talk unfortunately.

"That was amazing Naruto...you actually won against Kakashi, I didn't even think it was possible for a genin to beat someone like him. Though you were a bit sloppy at the start you did really well, but then again you SO wouldn't have been able to win without my or Sasuke's help." she babbled on.

What the hell...what did Sasuke do? Sakura was talking really fast as though she went into shock and was now making up for the time she had lost. I frowned at both of them and then pointed to the tree at the far part of the training grounds.

"Sakura we may have all been accepted by Kakashi but we didn't win."

I took a deep breath and then smiled at the Kakashi clone in front of us. "I lost."

Admitting that really hurt my pride, now I knew why Sasuke hated to lose to my awesomeness. Sakura hadn't realized what I meant until the fake Kakashi bursted into a bunch of smoke and the real Kakashi stood in front of us.

"Good Naruto, but when did you realize that I was not actually fighting you." asked Kakashi.

"Right around the time Sasuke threw the kunai at you," I nodded to Sasuke and muttered my thanks before continuing, "I am pretty sure he was warning me since I couldn't really figure it out...Kakashi you are really good at hiding your chakra. That is pretty cool, also you are pretty strong...you might be an okay sparring partner!"

I really wanted to say that Sasuke and I were stronger but I decided to keep my mouth closed and my opinions to myself. Even if they were from his own mouth once.

I grabbed my bag and smiled at Kakashi,

"So we will meet you back here tomorrow for our first mission?"

Kakashi nodded and I just spun around and walked towards town.

_'__You're an idiot Naruto__...why not ask Sasuke to have lunch with you or else you are never going to get together...Naruto you need to connect.'_I spun back around and walked up to Sasuke and pushed him. Hard.

Sasuke moved back a little from the push and his eyes even widened a whole centimeter.

"Fight me!" I was been insistent.

Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Naruto, considering how well you fought with me, fighting Sasuke would be like beating up a weak child." Kakashi was trying to deter me.

I almost laughed at how easily Kakashi fell into my plan, that and the fact that Sakura looked like a tomato due to her anger,

"I mean you are obviously too superior to fight Sasuke." he continued.

Okay that did it. When Sasuke hit me it was like I came alive again, it had been forever since we had actually fought and I loved it more every time because when Sasuke hit me, he really hit me. There was no holding back, no awkwardness or hesitation, every move was calculated and precise.

I smirked at Sasuke and hit him in the stomach and then the chin, sending him flying. He didn't get up and even though my heart was screaming at me to go and make sure he was alright, I stood there with a disgusted look on my face.

"What!? Is that all you've got? Is this all a great Uchiha has to offer me in a fight? Do you think you are strong? You are weak Sasuke, you have no right to call yourself a Uchiha...How do you expect to beat HIM when you can't even defeat me."

I walked up to Sasuke and threw him on his back by the collar of his shirt,

"Is this all you've got? How do you expect to avenge your entire people like this? Do you just expect power and strength to be just given to you?"

I heard Sasuke mutter a no.

"No?...Then get up and fight me. Fight me like the Uchiha you are. Or are you so weak that me hitting you, like I would a child, makes you want to crawl home and hide. You think you know pain...you know NOTHING!" my voice was laced with contempt.

Sasuke stood up, a look of pure fury etched on his perfect face.

"H-H-How dare y-you...you are the one that knows nothing!" he snarled.

This is what I wanted, I wanted to see the real Sasuke, the one he kept from the judging eyes of everyone, the one that suffered all alone and still wished to, deep down, be saved.

"I will kill my brother...and you...I will defeat you and prove to everyone who is really stronger. I AM a Uchiha, we are not weak, no-one is above us and if you think that you are ever superior than ME, you are sorely mistaken." He spoke like it was a well versed mantra, something he would say to himself over and over, so much so he was utterly convinced.

I grinned at him and then went to punch him in the face but much to my surprise he blocked the attack. I moved to kick him and yet he got in first and his kick was so powerful that it made my mouth bleed because I bit my tongue.

I looked at Sasuke and wiped the blood from my mouth. I smirked at him and then turned around and walked towards the village but not before yelling out to Sasuke,

"Sasuke you have potential, you are not as powerful as me yet but I can teach you...all you have to do is ask."

I walked to Ichiruka's and sat down and started to eat some ramen. I couldn't help but think about today's events.

_'So kid what was up with you yelling at the Uchiha like that and here I though you loved the poor boy but I guess I was wrong since you practically destroyed any self confidence he had.'_

_'Kyuubi were you even listening to my words? I don't want to just train Sasuke, I want to see Sasuke Uchiha, the boy with so much potential and strength, that is the boy I love, he is the one I wish to save. And the only way I am going to save him is to show him that everything he believes he is, is wrong because it is.'_

'_Sasuke is not strong all the time and right at this moment he is weak because he lets his pride get in the way....so I figure if I get rid of his pride then he will ask me for my help and I can teach him and...maybe even save him from the darkness.' _I continued

_'But kit if you __treat him meanly he won't come to love you and you will lose your body.' _Kyuubi warned.

_'I know that and I don't care. We've had this conversation before Kyuubi, I don't care what happens to me as long as I can save Sasuke I am willing to lose anything and everything, I know that sounds insane but __it's true, I don't mind doing bad stuff for him or making the wrong choices so I can save him.'_

_'Kit I KNOW you will come to regret this decision.' _Kyuubi uttered in disbelief.

_'Maybe...but it is my decision to regret and I..I'm fine with making it.' _I countered.

_'Whatever helps you sleep at night kit.'_

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and I almost pissed my pants and hit the celling when I jumped so high up in the air out of fright. I looked at my 'attacker' and was shocked to see Sasuke there staring at me with an icy look.

"We need to talk, " He looked around at the people staring at us, "Alone."

I nodded and stood up, I quickly paid for my food and walked with Sasuke to my apartment. We sat down on the couch and just stared at each other for a few minutes until Sasuke finally asked me the question that had been on everyones mind.

"Who are you? Where did you come from and why are you here?"

I smirked at him, trying to hide the happiness that was bubbling inside of me. Who knew Sasuke would be so interested in me.

"I am no-one. If you look for records of me besides my birth certificate you won't find anything because for the last few years my mission was to be no-one. All I did was train, do missions and do things that other people and even ninja would regret. So since I am no-one I guess you could say I come from nowhere because I have no home."

I looked around my house that was still filled with boxes that Tsunade and Jiraiya had sent over for me and sighed, I had nothing sentimental any more but my sword and even that was becoming stained with darkness inside of me.

"I have no friends, no family, only those who help me, in a way they are only acquaintances that don't even know a thing about me. Why am I here, that is because I seek revenge on a man who stole everything from me and a group of people who forced the most precious thing of mine to die. When I told you that you knew nothing when it came to pain I said this because you may have lost your parents and the rest of your clan but you can still live, you still have time and I guess I am jealous. You may feel you have to avenge your clan but I have no choice because unlike you I don't get to chose my destiny anymore because everything has been set in motion and without me everything will be destroyed."

Sasuke stared at me as if I was insane.

"It's okay if you don't get it, I wasn't expecting you to, if you did I would probably be a little worried about you."

Because I wasn't worried now...no, I was just terrified he was going to die.

"You're a fool Naruto and here I thought you weren't a complete idiot. No-one decides your destiny, you decided that for yourself."

I could probably laugh at the irony of this conversation because I used to be the one who said that to everyone else and now it was being told to me.

I smiled at Sasuke,

"Let me tell you a story Sasuke, about a boy and his friend. The boy was twenty-two when his best friend was killed by a great Sannin. You see his best friend betrayed their village when they were thirteen for more power and then when he joined up with the great Sannin."

A few lost tears went down my face.

"When the best friend left their village he told the boy something. He told him that he was precious to him, but he was also his biggest rival, that he was person who pushed him to be great and because of that he was his weakness. That's why he needed to kill him but in the end he was unable to and when the best friend saw him again he tried to tell him that the boy was neither his friend nor his rival anymore, and that scared the boy because...without him he was alone."

"Still no matter what the best friend did or said the boy always believed that one day he would just be back and when he returned they would go back to how things were. Go back to the best friend telling the boy that he was bad at everything he did and how he always did something wrong and how weak the boy was. The boy held so tightly to that reality that every time he refused to come back with the boy, every time he refused to stay with the boy, the boy broke. The boy slowly began to see that everything he thought he needed had meant nothing without him and so he wrote him a letter telling him then truth and that the boy needed to see him."

"Once the best friend had got his revenge he decided that he didn't need the Sannin any more. He was going to kill him and then thank him for helping to kill his brother but he...he was betrayed first. Or at least that is what his best friend was told by the man who killed his best friend."

I felt my eyes closed,

"He was coming to meet the boy when he died. The Sannin had found the remainders of one of the letters and thought he was leaving him to be with the boy and so he was killed. The boy never knew why he had agreed to meet him or if he...loved the boy. All he knew was that someone he cared died for him and because of that the boy died too."

Sasuke stared at me with a questioning look.

"Why did you tell me that story? Was it suppose to mean something? It's not real so why do you cry?"

I wiped the tears away,

"No, to you that story would mean nothing. But to me that story means a lot because it...it doesn't matter anymore"

Sasuke didn't get it.

"Let's just say there is a lot to this story and it is based around two people I used to know and even though it happened a long time ago it still saddens me."

"So why tell me then, we're not exactly close nor are we friends, in fact we barely know each other." I smiled at Sasuke,

"Because you're Sasuke Uchiha and even if you don't get why I trust you with my life, it's because I know you would never let anything happen to me."

Sasuke didn't seem to get why I would trust him but he kept silent so we were not speaking. I looked at Sasuke and almost drooled at what I saw, it was a full moon out. The way the moonlight struck him, it intensified his natural beauty, made him look so sexy.

For some reason I suddenly remembered our kiss and a burning urge in me wanted to kiss him again until he was breathless but I couldn't because I was so afraid of being rejected. By any other person it would be fine but with Sasuke it meant more. I forgot that I was staring as I memorized his body and it wasn't until Sasuke cleared his voice did I actually look up.

"Naruto...could you...never mind."

Sasuke turned from me and I knew what he wanted, he wanted to ask me to train him, to teach him. "Sasuke if you want it you going to have to ask!"

Sasuke practically snarled at me, "I am NOT weak I just...I need to get stronger quicker and I think you can teach me a lot more than that fool Kakashi."

"Sasuke I will not teach you things for revenge because I don't believe you will get it,"

Okay now that was a bunch of bull,

"Your pride and revenge will always get in the way of you, it will always be your down fall and so I want to tear away your pride. I want to beat it out of you and yet I know that will do nothing to help you so I have decided this. You have five seconds to convince me to teach you or else I won't. And yes if I was you I would screw my pride and beg."

Sasuke stood there with his brow arched .

"One,"

Sasuke eyes widened slightly in what I assume was distress because I doubt he wanted to bow down and beg me,

"Two,"

Suddenly Sasuke was smirking and he walked forward,

"Three, "

A little too close for comfort,

"Fou-"

Suddenly Sasuke's lips were on mine in a powerful and possessive kiss but just as quickly as he kissed me he pulled back leaving me wanting so much more.

"Naruto you will help me because you want me..."

And with that Sasuke was gone leaving me in a state of shock and slight annoyed that he had stopped kissing me.

"SASUKE...YOU TEME!"

How the hell was Sasuke able to tell and here I thought I had hid my desire well.

But as I thought about Sasuke's words I knew he was right, I would help him but it wouldn't be because I wanted him but because I loved him and the taste of him was still fresh on my lips.

When had I been able to say no to Sasuke?

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_

**A/N:**

Something is up with Sasuke. Why did he kiss Naruto? Is there something the Kyuubi might have forgot to mention to poor Naruto? Find out next Chapter!

_

* * *

_Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it!!


	3. Secrets

**A/N: **Hey everyone, Uzumaki Kittie here. Wow it feels like forever since I have posted anything for this story. Sorry about that, writers block, family issues and stuff but now that I am back I will try my hardest to make this story as enjoyable and interesting. Though you never really know for how long it will take me to post because I am a very busy girl but don't worry, I will make sure this story gets finished. Anyways here is the brand new chapter to _And Never Let You Go_; also this story will be heaps different from my old one if people haven't already figured that out yet. I would like to thank my fabulous beta, Uchihasasukekun07, who is ever so patient with me. Please enjoy everyone!

* * *

**And Never Let You Go Redone**

**Chapter 3 - Secrets**

* * *

_Does it hurt?_

_To be choked with vicious words_

_To be beaten with angry limbs_

_To be glared at with haunting eyes_

_To be seen as dirt and trash_

_Does it hurt?_

_To have your innocence taken away_

_To scream yet hear no sound_

_To fight and fight and yet fail_

_To wash and yet never be clean_

_Does it hurt?_

_To cut your skin_

_To be locked inside your head_

_To never dream a good dream_

_To fail when trying to raise once more_

_Does it hurt?_

_To look in the mirror_

_To cry yourself to sleep_

_To listen to peoples lies_

_To see your shattered dreams_

_Does it hurt?_

_To never take away the pain_

_To want to end all this suffering_

_To uselessly pray he pays_

_To never tell his dirt secret_

* * *

Soft, cold lips kissed my own and made my heart beat triple and soon I began to wonder if this was all but a dream. Sasuke never had wanted to kiss me before. Was it because I was an annoyance before? Or did he just kiss me because he thought that he could get me to agree to train him?

Why I am I even questioning this

_'Kyuubi your awfully quiet tonight, is something the matter?' _I got no reply. In fact ever since Sasuke had kissed me Kyuubi had become quiet. '_Kyuubi talk to me or else I am going to come in there and knock your lights out.'_

I was shocked that not only did I get no smart sarcastic comment from Kyuubi but he didn't snarl, laugh or in fact say anything at all. Maybe he was avoiding me, but why? I hadn't done anything wrong. '_Kyuubi you sorry excuse for a fox talk to me. Why are you ignoring me?'_

Suddenly I heard Kyuubi sigh and then speak in a cautious tone. "_**Naruto there is something that I had forgotten to tell you before we came back into this time. You know how you can remember the past and yet other people can't? Some people can start to remember in their dreams and when they start to remember they begin to become like the person they were in the future."**_

I didn't understand what the big deal was._ 'Kyuubi what is the problem exactly? And why did you start ignoring me?'_

"_**Naruto I didn't want to tell you this because you were so happy and seemed to be finally putting what happened behind you but you need to know for our safety. Sasuke, he shouldn't have kissed you, because of this kiss I fear he is using you. I believe that he has got his memories back and has become the way he used to be. I don't think you can save him anymore. Not when he is like this."**_

_'No, you're wrong! That isn't possible, Sasuke hasn't gotten his memories back and he isn't like how he used to be. I would know, he hasn't tried to kill me or hurt me in any other way. Besides, he died trying to see, which means he never really hated me Kyuubi.'_

"_**I am sorry Naruto but you even said it yourself, why would Sasuke kiss you when before he didn't even love you? He probably wants you to find away to send him back so he can go back to the wondrous life he lived where everyone bowed down to him, or at least they did before h died but I guess with your help he could just kill Orochimaru now and live happily killing everyone in the future."**_

_'So that is why you made the deal with me Kyuubi, because you knew Sasuke would get his memories back and hate me? You knew all along that we could never be together and yet you continued to let me believe this for years. You let me kill so many people when you knew that I couldn't save him. Why, why did you do that!?'_

"_**Because Naruto, you forget that I am the nine tailed fox and I do wish to be released. I don't want to be stuck in your body forever and with this deal I thought I would finally get to be free. But I forgot that if this happens, that Sasuke would waste no time in killing you. After all you are the reason he is dead."**_

_'I'm not though; I'm not the reason he is dead. Orochimaru was going to kill him any ways. It's that dummies fault for being weak. Didn't he say he had gotten stronger, that he was more powerful than anyone? So why the fuck did he die and leave me all alone!?'_

"_**Oh Naruto I'm sorry."**_

_Don't...just don't...you aren't sorry, I'm not stupid! You think you're getting what you want, my body. But just answer me this; why would Sasuke leave Orochimaru for me when he was getting power and why would he kiss me when he wants me dead and hates my guts?'_

"_**I don't know the real reason but if I had to guess, I would say that Kabuto lied when he said that Sasuke was leaving because of you. I think he just wanted you to be riddled with guilt over his death."**_

_'And the kisses what about them, why would he kiss someone he hates?'_

"_**As I said before he is using you, he doesn't care about you. Sasuke had always been a sadist, he always enjoyed finding the best ways to destroy someone, not just their bodies but their soul too. Don't you remember when he said that he hated your innocence, your happy smile, the way you always seemed to be so optimistic about everything? Sasuke always wanted to destroy those things and what better way than to break your heart, which would leave your soul heavy Naruto and your body would slowly die just like your heart."**_

_'I can't believe this Kyuubi, until I see some proof that Sasuke has got his memories back and is just like before I won't give up, I can't!'_

"_**Naruto don't be foolish, if you keep putting your heart on the line, you're just going to get hurt and I am sure if he breaks your heart again, you won't be able to take it."**_

_'Kyuubi shut up....JUST SHUT UP!'_

* * *

**Sasuke's Point Of View:**

I hadn't been able to sleep tonight, the memories of the last few days replaying in my mind; disgust had formed in my stomach over kissing another male's lips. I stood up and walked towards my shower and undressing I hopped in trying to scrub away the memories. It wasn't like the kiss was bad, in fact under different circumstances, as much as I loath to admit, would have been rather pleasant but nothing could shelter my conscience from the guilt that was raining on it.

I was not only deceiving someone for my personal gain but I was listening to someone I knew given the chance would kill me either quickly or in a way that was extremely painful. I shook my head, no none of this should matter, all that mattered was killing_ him_ that was all I should worry about.

Naruto was just a nobody, he was insignificant. Using him didn't matter, it shouldn't matter. I had decided that a long time ago.

The way Naruto had looked at me when he thought I wasn't looking made me realize that making him trust and help me would be easy. I couldn't understand why he stared at me as if I was his friend. As if he loved me but he didn't know me. He had just met me so how was that possible? Was he one of those freaks that just liked me because of my looks or my name?

No, it wasn't possible. It's easy to tell that Naruto isn't shallow like that but even so I can't understand why he feels this. It confuses me. Makes me wonder what exactly he is staring at when he looks at me. Can he see the hate I carry or the pain? Maybe I am confusing his looks from sympathy to love. Yes that's it.

Wait, why do I even care? I know that I am not meant to actually befriend Naruto. Not only will I have to up hold my deal to that man for power but I can't make friends. Becoming friends with someone would be idiotic.

I remember that day so clearly. On my 12th birthday a man whose name I never knew came to me and told me how I could gain power, how I could become strong enough to seek my revenge.

**~Flash back~**

I watched with annoyance as another girl slowly made her way towards me, a gift in one hand and a card in the other. Like so many other girls today her face was red with embarrassment but she had a look of determination in her eye which obviously meant one thing. She stopped right in front of me and bowed, " Happy birthday Sasuke, please accept this gift."

I made no effort to even bother with answering her, because just as she said that a flock of girls, who had been trying to decide how they should get me to accept their gift, came and where pushing her out of their way. Screaming stuff such as "Sasuke I love you! Accept my love and I will give you this gift!" "Oh my God he is so cool!" "Happy birthday Sasuke!"

Having destroyed any patience that was left I stood up and walked out of the classroom and then out of the academy towards the jetty. I hated birthdays, what was so good about them? They were just a way of celebrating that you were one more year closer to death, and who wants to die? No one. So why the fuck celebrate it? I could never understand people.

After finally reaching the jetty I sat down and looked at the water. This was my favorite spot to relax, that's why I only ever come here twice a year, once on my birthday and the other on the anniversary of my clan's death. I know that I should spend every minute of my time training to kill Itachi but for some reason on those days, it's even an effort just to get out of bed.

I was in such a dream like state that I didn't hear or feel the chakra coming towards me until I felt a hand on my shoulder; I jumped in fright and spun around to find a man with hair that was strangely grey considering how young he looked. He had thin rimmed glasses and a fake smile plastered on his face that looked so forced that it was scary.

"Hello Sasuke Uchiha." Suddenly there was a dark feeling in the pit of my stomach and before I could even think my body moved on its own and I and threw a kunai at the man. Unfortunately it was easily blocked and thrown back at me. I quickly dodged it and went to kick him when he grabbed my foot and threw me into the jetty so hard that I broke the jetty and went through.

I cried out in pain and I felt darkness begin to consume me but suddenly I felt the water around me disappear and next thing I knew I was lying back on the jetty and the man was staring at me with a frown. "That was very disappointing, you are obviously aren't ready for my master, but I can help you Sasuke. I can help you achieve your goal."

I tried to sit up but fell back as a wave of blistering pain hit me. "Oh don't try and sit up, around you is a rope of chakra that is unbreakable to someone of your training, now listen to me. I wish to give you power to be strong but I need something in return, soon a boy named Naruto Uzumaki will come to your village and I want you to get close to him and when I say so, eliminate him."

I stared at the man for a few minutes. Kill someone? No, I couldn't, I'm not like Itachi! I tried to wriggle and twist out of the chakra ropes but was unsuccessful. "I will never help someone like you; the only person I will ever kill is Itachi and NO ONE ELSE!"

Suddenly the man broke out into a big smile and started to laugh uncontrollably, it was as if he had a mental breakdown and was now insane. Suddenly he stopped laughing but his smile was even brighter and his eyes had a twinkle of something maddening. "Well I guess you will never beat your brother Sasuke, you are after all the weakest and most pitiful Uchiha to ever exist."

I felt myself unconsciously flinch. "You can't beat your brother with the power you have, you are too weak. You don't deserve to be an Uchiha. You are nothing but a disgrace and I know you'll never get revenge."

I felt tears sting my eyes and fall down my cheeks in shame, it was true, everything he said. I was a disgrace. I shouldn't have been the one that survived, I didn't deserve to be. I might as well kill myself now...but I can't, I want to so badly but if I do so I would never be able to forgive myself for not getting revenge. "J-Just s-shut up."

"Don't you want revenge? Don't you need power? I can give you everything you want. All you have to do is give me the head of one boy who you don't know, who you don't care about, a boy who doesn't matter. If you really think about it, isn't it so much better just to kill him to kill your brother? One life for another, it's fair."

I knew what he was saying was wrong but I also knew that he was also saying the truth. With more power I could kill Itachi and then I would finally be free. Free from this hate, from this name, free from the sympathetic looks that everyone sent my way. I could finally be free from all of this. "Fine I will do whatever you want for that power you promised."

The man smirked, "Good, I knew you would agree. This was easier then I imagined but after all I can see it in your eyes that hunger for power, even now I can see the evil that you keep hidden from the world. Maybe you really are an Uchiha or maybe you're just like your brother?" Suddenly the man felt a surge of powerful chakra and I started to stand up, I quickly grabbed the man by his wrist and threw him to the ground almost breaking the man's arm.

"Never compare me to my brother again or I will kill you, understand." The man nodded and went to stand up but gasped when he noticed something, Sasuke's eyes they had the Sharingan. Instead of telling Sasuke the man kept it to himself deciding that this would be good information to keep.

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes went back to normal and he stood up, "Tell me when you want me to kill that kid that's coming. But don't forget our deal. You don't get me enough power to kill my brother and I will make sure you die very slowly and painfully."

At that moment, on that day Sasuke decided on something that would change the outcome of his destiny, but that was ok because Naruto was a nobody, right? He would just a simple casualty of the war that was being waged in Sasuke's life between him and his brother.

When I get my revenge and I will kill myself and though I may not succeed into getting into heaven and see my family again, I will at least be in hell for all eternity with Itachi were I can truly seek my revenge again and again and again.

**~Flash back End~**

I have only ever seen him on my birthdays but last time I spoke to him he seemed rather happy at our arrangement. I am still suspicious that they are doing this all for Naruto; I know he is strong and seems to have a mysterious past but why go through all this trouble just to kill one boy?

Oh well it doesn't matter as long as I get power, I lay on my bed and closed my eyes when suddenly Naruto's face popped into my mind, he was smiling and laughing. Suddenly I realized that I was not only smiling as well but thinking how cute he is. I shook my head in dismay.

Naruto is nothing but a job, befriend him and kill him that is my objective. I can't get attached, not when my revenge and power is at stake, Naruto isn't worth that. Suddenly my eye lids began to get very heavy and I felt myself begin to fall asleep.

_**~Dream/Past~**_

"_Do you no longer consider me as your friend, everything we did as team 7, was it all meaningless to you?" Naruto's face looked sad as though he was going to cry. Did he really care about our friendship that much?_

_Sasuke stared down at Naruto, his eyes seemingly piercing Naruto's soul. "No…it was not meaningless, I mean, you became my closest friend."_

_Naruto looked at Sasuke with confusion though a little bit of happiness could secretly be seen in Naruto's eyes. "I became your friend….then why?"_

"_That is why," Sasuke wasn't making any sense, "that is why it is worth killing you."_

"_I don't quite get it but you seem serious about killing me don't you Sasuke?" Sasuke's hollow, dark eyes were all the answer Naruto needed._

_Suddenly both Naruto and Sasuke moved of the rock running towards each other and then *BANG*!_

_**~End Dream/Past~**_

Sasuke's eyes cracked open and he was breathing heavily, what was that? A dream, a premonition? It all seemed so real, in fact Sasuke could still feel the wind blowing around him, he could still hear Naruto's voice and inside his mind he couldn't get Naruto's face out of his mind.

I cleared my mind and thought about only one thing, my brother. No matter how evil, no matter how much I let myself sink into the darkness it will all be worth it, just for you to die, it will all be worth it.

I am sorry Naruto but I will make sure your death isn't a waste.

* * *

**Naruto's Point Of View:**

I know that this staring is on the thin border of obsession and stalking but I can't help it. After Kyuubi's words my heart has become full of doubt and suspicion. Maybe Sasuke is just evil and is plotting to destroy me, but what if he really is just the old Sasuke who somehow has changed into really liking me?

"Why are you staring at my Sasuke Narutard?" I looked at Sakura who is sending me a dark glare that is pitifully weak compared to how that bitch does it in the future. How I could have thought someone as horrible and evil as her could be pretty, I'll never understand.

I mentally shook my head. No, I can't blame the past Sakura for all the faults of my Sakura. After all, she hadn't done anything for me to have to kill her...yet. I ignored Sakura who was waiting for me to answer her question, instead asking Sasuke if he wanted any help.

He nodded and I could practically feel the steam coming out of Sakura's ears. "But Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I asked you earlier if you wanted help and you said no, why would you let Naruto help you and not me!!?"

The jealous and possessive side of me want to yell out that he was mine and liked me more but I knew saying that would: A) be embarrassing and B) make the atmosphere in here awfully scary and tense, not that it wasn't already but even so. Instead I just simply laughed while picking out the rest of the weeds in the garden as we were assigned to.

Finally we finished and I was dusting of all the dirt when I felt someone tap me on my back. I smiled thinking it was Sasuke but my smile fell when I turned around and saw Sakura standing behind me with a fake smile on her face, her eyes looking really angry. "Naruto, could we have a quick chat?"

I looked back at Sasuke only to find that he had already left, probably to go tell the Hokage that we were done and then to go home. Sighing I nodded and Sakura's smile grew wider. First she looked around as though to make sure everyone was gone.

"Naruto I was wondering if you could do me a really big favor? I want you to stay away from my Sasuke." I felt my left eyebrow twitch in annoyance," I am not stupid, I know you want Sasuke to be your friend but I can't have him focusing all his time on you, so if you don't want to have to deal with the consequences please leave him alone."

Trying to conceal my laughter, I stared at Sakura mockingly, "And what exactly are you going to do to me Sakura if I don't listen to you? Both you and I know that I am stronger than you and Sasuke obviously likes me more, otherwise you wouldn't be trying to threaten me."

Sakura scoffed. "I am not threatening you, I am educating you and if Sasuke likes you so much why was he giving you evils all day? You can't tell me you didn't notice, you're the great ninja."

I tried to think of something to say but I couldn't defend myself against this because I knew it was true, Sasuke had been giving me evils and he hadn't said a single word to me since he kissed me, nothing about training, our missions or about the kisses.

I turned around and began to walk home. "I am going to continue talking and trying to be Sasuke's friend Sakura and if you have got a problem with that I think you should take that up with Sasuke because he was the one that wanted us to be friends. I doubt he has ever said he wanted to be your friend."

Ok Sasuke never said he wanted to be my friend but a little lie was ok to tell sometimes. Suddenly I heard Sakura scream. "NARUTO YOU LIAR!"

I quickly ran home to find Sasuke leaning against the front of my house. He was so gorgeous, no matter how young or old he got I don't think that would ever change. As though Sasuke could hear what I was thinking I saw him break out in a smirk and walk towards me. "Naruto."

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Sauke's eyes were staring at me intensely until he finally looked away, "About what happened a few days ago when I k-k-kissed you I was wondering if you could just forget it and if we could be friends."

Although I felt a little hurt that Sasuke wanted to forget what happened, I was kind of happy that he wanted to be friends. I smiled and nodded, "Of course, hey do you want to go get something to eat with me and then maybe go train for a while? If you don't want to train we could just spar."

Sasuke nodded and I grabbed his arm pulling him towards the ramen shop. '_See Kyuubi, I told you that this Sasuke cares about me. He isn't like the old one and he won't ever be. I'll make him love me, just you watch.'_

"_**Whatever you say Naruto, just try to be careful and don't get us killed."**_

Naruto was finally content and happy now that his fears had been wiped clean, if only he could have heard Sasuke's thoughts right at that moment.

_'That's right Naruto, trust me and soon enough, no matter how strong you are I will kill you and take my revenge on Itachi. What a fool you truly are.'_

It had been one week since then and Naruto was beginning to get annoyed at the fact that Kakashi was always late for training sessions. Before when Naruto was eighteen he had been complaining about Kakashi always being late for everything but was shocked when Iruka told Naruto why Kakashi was always late.

At first he had felt pity for Kakashi but now he was simply disgusted that Kakashi let the past consume his life like this. It was as if Kakashi had become someone else, he was no longer the sensei Naruto had, that was so strong and so smart and he was just a pitiful ninja who needed to face reality.

"Where is Kakashi, doesn't he know it's rude to make people wait, especially when all he is probably doing is reading Icha Icha Paradise, don't you think Sasuke?" Sasuke simple continued to stare at a tree while I tried to think of anything else besides going over there and knocking Kakashi back into this timeline. After an hour and a half I finally lost my patience and stood up.

"I've had enough of this I am going to go get Kakashi, you guys wait here." Sakura began to complain really loudly and Sasuke looked as though he was going to strangle me for leaving with his stalker...I mean Sakura.

"I'll see you guys later." Before Sasuke or Sakura could say anything else I made a few hands signs of the jutsu I stole from Kakashi, I disappeared leaving only black petals and a light blue mist which was mainly just little bits of harmless chakra. Sakura looked at Sasuke with big eyes wondering how Naruto had managed to do that. Sasuke simply shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk home.

Unfortunately Sakura had anticipated this move and grabbed onto his arm, "Sasuke why don't you stay with me until they get back."

As I walked up to Kakashi I stopped a few feet away from him, he was staring blankly at the K.I.A rock and his eyes looked so lifeless that he was reminding me of one of Kankuro's dolls. It took him a long time to realize I was there staring at him with disgusted eyes.

"It's such a waste, you know.I mean it's not as if was ever your fault that they died, no matter if you were faster or stronger, it doesn't matter. YOU can't change fate or destiny and yet here you are pitying yourself. Wondering why you, why did this happen to you!" Kakashi's emotionless face finally showed some life, he was angry but at least it was some emotion...

"What do you know Naruto? You don't even know what it's like to be weak when so many people lives are depending on you, to have people's lives hang in the balance because of your choices. You don't know what it's like to be unable to save someone who means the world to you." I was taken back; I had never seen Kakashi look so angry or hurt. Even when we watched so many of our friends die in the future he had never reacted like this, it was shocking.

"I do know how it feels Kakashi, I have lost and hurt more people than you could even possible imagine but I will never be like you Kakashi, you live in the past even though you know that is something that they would never want for you. They would never want you to wallow in self pity and that is why you are a fool Kakashi, you always have been and you always will be."

Kakashi was silent and any trace of emotion was now gone from his eyes, "Naruto you have no right to say this to me, I watched my best friend die and I, I just let it happen."

I was so angry and infuriated. Kakashi was so sad for people who were dead when it wasn't even his fault. I went to hit him but suddenly I stopped, I was the same, I was just like him, I wallowed in the fact that I couldn't even save Sasuke. But then again I was different. I actually had a chance to make a difference to the things I cried over, I would save Sasuke this time, I will never be weak, not again.

"Everybody dies Kakashi. That's why when you are alive you're meant to actually live not let the dead hold you back in the past or else just go kill yourself, do it right now." Kakashi looked at me with wide eyes and that's why I knew that like everyone he was afraid of death. He may be the best at hiding it but to me it was plain to see.

I watched as Kakashi's eyes went white and I felt my stomach turn in fear, it was Shin using his puppet jutsu but it couldn't be....he was dead.

Suddenly I felt a hand around my neck squeezing it hard enough to keep me from moving but soft enough that I didn't faint. "It's been a while eh Naruto? You thought I wouldn't find you but I did and I'm coming to kill you after everything you ever did to me and my village."

"But I can't get to you so quickly, so how about instead of me killing your village, you do it? After all destroying other people's villages seems to be your specialty. I think you should kill your precious Sasuke as well. Yes, that would make your 'master' very happy." I shook my head and put my hands over my ears, even though I knew doing that wouldn't stop his command from entering my mind and forcing me to do stuff.

I tried to grab Kakashi's hand and rip him off my neck but just like all of Shin's other 'puppets' that he was using, he was too strong. "Oh but don't worry Naruto I won't kill you yet. First I want to make you suffer, but I also don't want you to forget I am coming for you and I will kill you just as you killed me."

"Better run Na-ru-to because you can't hide anymore." Kakashi began to laugh evilly until suddenly he fell to the ground and when he stood up his eyes were back to normal and he was looking confused. "Naruto what just happened...why are you crying?"

Tears began to sting my face as I stared at Kakashi, so many memories of the past and future playing before my very eyes. Suddenly I felt Kyuubi cry out in pain and my whole body felt like it was on fire. '_Kyuubi what's wrong? Why are you doing this?'_

"_**Naruto, I can't fight it, he is telling me to kill them, I can't... I can't...I can't control it! Please we have to get out of here before we do something you'll regret."**_

My screams of pain were getting louder every second that past. I stared at Kakashi trying to ignore Kyuubi's cries for murder, trying to ignore my body's need to kill. "I wasn't evil. I wasn't evil." I choked out my words to Kakashi as the pain started to become too much, which I knew meant that I would soon give in.

"I am a murderer Kakashi; I have killed so many people. I don't deserve to live, not when it puts all of you guys at risk. Please kill me." Kakashi stared at me in shock and I grabbed onto his wrist and stared at him pleadingly.

"KILL ME!"

* * *

**It seems Naruto's past may have finally caught up with him. Will Kakashi listen to Naruto's please for death or will Naruto destroy Konoha and his beloved Sasuke? Find out Next time on _And Never Let You Go!_**

* * *

**A/N:**

Ta da! The end of chapter 3, sorry that it's a little smaller than usual. I can't believe I made Sasuke evil...oh well things can change… or maybe not. So many ideas anyways for all those wondering who Shin is you will find out in later chapters and no matter who whines I can't tell you because it's a surprise and also if anyone has complaints about Orochimaru and Kabuto and everyone being bad even when Sasuke was little I am sorry but it's the only way to make this story interesting and make sense. Also Kyuubi is in bold because he and Naruto both talked so much so I thought it was easier to read and uunderstand. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and aren't completely confused.


End file.
